crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Video Game Unknown
So, my friend John and his family was cleaning their house when he saw his father's NES. After school, he asked me if I could go to their house. "Yes, but I need to ask my mom." I said happily. "Yes! Thank you!" He said excitedly. My friends, John, Kyle, Katrina, Hannah and I walked inside the bus. "Harry, go to my house kay?. John said. "K.." I said." I was excited. I hoped that my mom will allow me. We first stopped at John's house. Before he left, he invited Kyle, Katrina and Hannah. They said yes. My house was far from John's. So I decided to take a nap. I woke up and saw my house. I got off the bus and ran to my house. I dressed up nicely and I asked my mom if I can go to John's house. "OK, just be careful" she said. I ran to the gate and took my bike. I drove my bike to his house. I finally saw John's house and he was waiting. I got off my bike and parked it. We walked to his house. He was happy. I saw a video game console on the table. "Wonder if it still works..." he said. "That's a NES video game console" John replied. "Still works?" I asked. "Let's find out." "It still works!" He said. He opened the cabinet. It's full of games and stuff. We saw a video game cartridge without a label. We plugged it in. The menu of the game was like Super Mario 3. I pressed the start button. Things got weird when we started the game. It doesn't look like a normal game. It looks like Minecraft. It doesn't have anything just us. (Well, what would you expect when it's not online..) Suddenly, I saw a character that looks familiar. I asked John about it, but he can't see it. "Wait, I think I saw it on a Creepypasta wiki..." I said. I searched and I saw a picture of the character in the game. It's Herobrine. "It's Herobr-" Herobrine popped on the screen and we screamed like hell. It killed our characters and it showed us a picture of Mario stabbed by a knife. We thought he was dead. His eyes were bloody. The screen showed us static images. Then it came back to Mario. He was now hung in a lasso. We tried to turn the NES off, but it's still there. We unplugged it, but still dead Mario is there. Now, it was focused to Herobrine. He was holding my character's head. John and I were freaking out. He was saying something that we can't understand. The NES turned off and the TV as well. we heard screeching noises on the windows. We peeked. We couldn't see anything. I can feel someone behind me. I turned back and saw a man holding a knife pointing at us. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Mario Category:Cliche Madness Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Minecrap Category:Sintendo